The subscription business model is a business model where a customer pays a subscription fee to access the product/service. The model was pioneered by magazines and newspapers, but is now used by many businesses including software providers, business solutions providers, financial services providers, etc. Renewal of a subscription may be periodic and activated automatically. Cancellation of a subscription may be made by accessing the website of the software providers, business solutions providers, financial services providers, etc. or by contacting customer service personnel via email or telephone.